Teacher, I have a question
by hotfruits
Summary: Susan teaches Lucy some important life lessons. WARNINGS: Lucy/Susan, SMUT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just wish I did.**

Susan sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she entered her baby sister's room. Well, Lucy wasn't a baby anymore, for if she was, Susan wouldn't have to be doing this.

Honestly, couldn't their parents give Lucy 'the talk'? She knows Peter gave Edmund 'the talk' about a year ago, but things are so less embarrassing for guys.

You have a penis, it shoots out sperm when you touch it, don't get a girl pregnant. Well, that only took about 10 seconds, let's go play rugby.

It was unfair, severely unfair. Boys always had it easier than girls, and the jerks always will.

Grumbling, Susan knocked on Lucy's door, waiting impatiently.

She could hear frantic movement, and wondered briefly what was going on before the door was wrenched open, revealing a flushed Lucy.

Lucy's pigtails were frizzy, and some of the hair was falling from the braids. Her jumper wasn't buttoned all the way, and she was missing a sock.

Shrugging, Susan pushed past Lucy and sat on the chair by her desk, motioning for Lucy to sit on her bed.

Nervously, she did so, starring at her sister in apprehension.

"Alright Lucy," She began, clearing her throat, "you're thirteen now, and it is time you had 'the talk'."

Lucy's cheeks got even redder, and she shook her head furiously.

"Th-that alright, Su. I um, know all about that." Lucy stuttered, twisting her fingers together in nervousness.

Susan let out a sigh of relief, thankful she didn't need to explain anything.

"Um actually, Su, can I ask you something?"

Damnit, so close.

Susan nodded, smiling at Lucy in encouragement. The sooner she asked her question, the sooner she could get out of there.

"I know for guys, all you have to do is pull on it for a bit, but since girls don't have…that," Lucy shuddered, "how do girls masturbate?"

Susan's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Never, ever in a million would she have guessed Lucy would ask such a question. She assumed Lucy wanted to know about periods, or oral sex, or something other than…masturbation.

Not that there was anything wrong with it, of course. The act of self-pleasure had saved Susan many nights of hormonal torture. It was just so bloody awkward to do, and it would be equally awkward to explain to her sister the art of female masturbation.

She got up and sat next to Lucy on the bed, breathing deeply in order to calm herself.

"Alright, female masturbation. There's nothing to it, really. You just stick your fingers inside of yourself, move them around a bit, and _wallah_, female masturbation."

Uncomfortably, Lucy asked, "Which fingers are best to use? Cause my friend Beth told me that you shouldn't use your thumb, cause it'd be painful."

Oh Lord, Jesus Christ, save me now.

"For me- I mean, for most girls, using the index, middle, and ring finger are best. They're the longest, after all." Oh please, no more questions.

"It's just that…I've um, been trying to, you know," Lucy inappropriately gestured with her hands, "and it always hurts a bit, and I feel like I'm hitting bone, or something."

Susan clamped her eyes shut, partially wishing she had taken Edmund up on his offer to teach Lucy. Then again, knowing that little bugger, Lucy would be wondering what a rim job was, or something.

"You just got to move around a lot, the first few times are always the worst. Once you find your momentum, it's easy."

Susan grumbled to herself, as she could see Lucy had another question on her mind. The younger girl kept opening her mouth, then promptly closing, shaking her head profusely.

"Go ahead and ask me Lucy."

Encouraging older sister routine always worked, as Lucy turned to face Susan, looking her dead in the eye.

"Can you show me?"

Holy fucking hell.

Susan's eye popped open, and her mouth dropped in shock. If she thought the question of masturbation surprised her, this one threatened to knock the world upside down. She wondered if Peter helped Edmund jerk off…

She smiled, not wanting to hurt her sister's feeling, but also not wanting to be a pervert, "I don't think I should, Lu."

"Please Susan, I'll never tell a soul, I promise!"

Lucy's hands were clasped together as she begged, saying 'please, oh please' over and over again.

Susan sighed and promised God she would repent for the rest of her life, if he forgave her for this sinful moment.

Nodding her head, she pushed Lucy off the bed and began to lie down. Pulling of her skirt, her hands lingered over her underwear, feeling so bloody uncomfortable. With a deep breath, she pushed the underwear done her thighs, kicking them off from around her ankles.

Pulling her legs up so Lucy could get a…clear view, she began teaching.

"First, you want to make sure you're slightly wet. If you try pushing your finger in there when it's dry, it'll hurt very badly."

She brought a hand down, gently massaging her clit with a finger.

"Gently massaging the area will help get the juices flowing."

She pulled back a sticky fingertip, "See what I mean?"

Lucy clear her throat, then nodded, shuffling awkwardly in her seat.

Pushing a finger inside of herself, she bit back a moan, "Once you get the area wet, you're ready to begin. Always start off with one finger, even if you've done this a million times."

She began to move the finger inside of herself, wiggling at the pleasure. Forgetting she had an audience, she pushed another finger inside of herself, moaning loudly.

She heard a creek and peered over her stomach, seeing Lucy crossing her ankles together.

"After you get used to one finger, go ahead and add some more. Just remember to give yourself time to adjust to each new finger."

She slipped another finger in, mewling when she hit that spot of bundled nerves. With her three fingers, she pumped in and out, squishy sounds coming from the moisture.

"It's always easier the first time, getting yourself off. Once you do it enough, it takes a bit longer."

Grunting, she picked up the speed, crooking her fingers upward inside of herself. She moaned and writhed on her sister's bed, toes curling as she felt herself coming to a release.

Hearing a quiet moan that wasn't hers, she looked over her stomach.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she came, hard, the image of Lucy with a hand down her underwear finishing her off.

She took long, harsh breaths, feeling spent. Not bothering to put her clothes back on, she stumbled towards Lucy on weak legs. Grabbing her sister's hand, who jumped in surprise, she pulled Lucy up.

"It's easier masturbate on a flat surface."

Pushing her sister down on her bed, she grabbed Lucy's underwear and pulled them off.

"The less clothes down there, the better. The wetness can stain your underwear."

Susan smirked as Lucy shuddered, "Now, show me what you've learned."

Susan watched her sister push one finger in after another, until she was thrusting into herself with three fingers. Lucy arched her back, the pleasure of her first time overwhelming her. Getting caught up in the moment, she used her other hand to gently massage her thigh, finding the tingling touch appealing.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that. When you masturbate, it's always fun to touch yourself. Thighs, stomach, breasts, it'll add to the pleasure down there cause your skin is already so sensitive."

Leaning over, she unbuttoned her sister's blouse and pushed it off her shoulders, "Being nude can also add to the pleasure."

Lucy used her one free hand to take off her blouse and bra, enjoying the feeling of the cotton sheets against her warm skin.

Forgive me Father, for I am about to sin.

Susan sat on the bed next to Lucy's stomach, her feet tucked underneath her. Grabbing Lucy's hand, she placed a finger at the entrance, pushing it in.

"I can't tell if you're doing it right on the inside, so show me how you do it."

Lucy gurgled some incoherent words as she played with her sister, her finger pushing into the velvety depths.

"Oh fuck Susan, I think I'm gonna, gonna…"

Susan just smiled as Lucy clamped her eyes shut, her mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure racked through her body.

Pulling the fingers out of herself, she breathed, trying to get her head to stop swirling.

Looking over at Susan and her creamy thighs, she pushed another finger into her sister, "Is that right?"

"Just perfect Lu."

Switching their positions, Lucy now hovered over Susan as she began to pleasure her sister.

"More."

She complied, smiling as Susan began to take the rest of her clothes off.

"Shit."

When fully naked, Lucy's primal instincts took over as she leaned over, capturing her sister's nipple between her teeth.

"Oh my God."

Using her hand to pinch and tease the other nipple, her tongue flickered over the one in her mouth.

Susan began thrashing against the bed, her knuckles cracking as her fingers flexed. Sensing the end was near, Lucy began to thrust faster, her moans echoing Susan's.

Leaning up, Susan grabbed Lucy by the neck and brought their mouths together, not even wincing when their teeth clacked painfully.

She screamed into her sister's mouth, body shaking. When it was over, she flopped onto the mattress, satiated.

Smirking, Lucy asked, "So, did I do well, teacher?"

Chuckling, Susan nodded, "We'll have to see after your oral exam."


End file.
